One more time
by Kumoashi
Summary: A short resurrection fic. Kind of. With a very, very small hint of yaoi.


Resurrection fic, kind of... one-shot, from the pov of evil incarnate... ^.~

Final Fantasy VII, its characters and their likenesses blah blah blah all belong to Square. I get no money from writing this, it´s only for fun.

* * *

.

**One more time.**

**.  
**

To paint a picture for you, I could say that my world is a red, glowing ball of pain which never ends. It only grows stronger and weaker every now and then, changing its colour from orange to the liquid that runs in my veins and out of them. I could end the pain with my own hand, but curiosity got the better of me.

I know that I´ve lost. My Great Plan was a failure, even though I only did what she told me to. I always loved her, ever since the first second I saw her flesh, exposed to the air and world again, after two millennia of isolation. She was so beautiful, and promised to fulfill my dreams of becoming the greatest scientist ever. And for the next few decades it all seemed to go just as she promised. I took part in a great experiment, not as the leading scientist, not at first. But soon her will won, and that pesky Gast was no more bothering us. She was all mine.

But when Gast was still leading the project, we created her again, in a new form. In a form that was so much better than anything else on this lousy planet. Ever since his first breath, the baby had been perfect. Stronger, faster, wiser, smarter; whatever humanity would throw at the boy, he would fight it and come ahead victorious. But the boy musn´t get too cocky too soon, so you don´t tell him what he´s meant for. Sephiroth. So much better than the humans, above the Cetra, below of only the gods themselves. You´d think that nothing could go wrong, right?

Scientifically speaking, nothing should have gone wrong. But that intolerable humanity just had to get in the way. The boy had to go and fall in love. But that was taken care of, once he was united with Mother. He saw the truth, he saw what was his rightful place in the universe, all he had to do was take it.

He would have, save for that human factor again. But it was taken care of. Well even, one might add. Nothing like five years of Mako and experiments to drive the humanity out of you. Even though it had been a failure, it had been something to pass the time with. Waiting for his return. Oh, it had thought it had destroyed Sephiroth. But the gods do not die so easily. No, no. He would return. It was only a question of time. And this time there would be nothing to stop him.

Right?

Wrong again.

They are like ants, these humans... no matter how many times you step on them, they only come back the fiercer. Small and annoying, you try to ignore them but they just climb up your leg and itch, itch, itch! Shake them off and they come right back! They destroyed the Magnificent Sephiroth, they destroyed all the plans that had taken years and years to be honed into perfection. Everything they´d taken away. And then they wouldn´t even let a suffering man die.

Midgar is no more, the Meteor and Holy left only a few buildings standing, surrounded by debris of lives lost and scattered. No one comes here anymore, everyone left the ruins of the once mighty city. It´s all the same, not much matters anymore. Just this last thing, and the promise of oblivion that waits when it´s finished. I can finally leave this misery that has only been one fuck-up after another. It won´t take long anymore, as, well, I don´t want to brag, but I AM the greatest scientist in the world.

I just wish that my new master was as gentle as she was. But no, why should I expect anything like that, from a failure like him? From someone who thinks that violence solves everything?

There he comes again, I can hear his heavy footsteps on the metal stairs. 'Get up, Hojo. Get to work, Hojo. How much longer, Hojo?' On and on, when he bothers to speak at all, same questions every day. And how he stares. Miserable thing. I should pity it. A failure. Capable of nothing more than threatening with violence unless I do what IT wants me to do. I really should call him it, it would be more proper. After all, that´s what it really is. Just a thing.

"Wake up, Hojo."

It kicks me in the ribs, not very gently. I open my eyes to greet its glowing blue ones, and smirk at the disgust in them. How many days has it been coming here now? Thirty? Forty? And it still can´t stomach the sight of me. How amusing. And yet it was the one who chopped me into half in the first place! Well, as long as she´s with me, I shall persevere.

I get on my hands and ignore the pain as I wobble to the tank. It surprised me how well my equipment had survived, and how carefully it had dug them from the HQ´s ruins. It must be really desperate.

It pokes me with the end of its sword because I don´t move fast enough. Idiot. I don´t have legs, all right? But it matters not. Like I said, not much matters. Only this last thing, which will take me to history once again. I get to my computers and get to work, ignoring it and the pain which now glows a brilliant purple. I think that it´s my spine, the thing that hangs out. Nothing below that anymore.

I think I once said that it would make a good scientist. It asks so many questions. I am only human, no matter how much I wish it were not so, but still, I am allowed to make mistakes. Two months of the same questions, but now they are over. I am done. The pain is a white ball behind my eyes and where my spine dangles in the air, but I can still ignore it. I´m so close to release that it means nothing to me.

She still keeps me alive, she´s still the one who stands by me, lends me her strength, gives me the energy to face the new day every morning, even in this miserable shape that I am in. Even more flesh has rotted off, I can barely stand my own stench. I did wonder, the other day, how I have survived thus far without eating. Suppose I should have a stomach to be able to process the food. It would have been good to have one last meal, isn´t that what all the condemned get?

Although, when I receive my death, not long from now, it will come as a blessing. So I really shouldn´t complain.

"I am finisssshed..." I proclaim, and am slightly annoyed at my tongue. It doesn´t seem to obey me anymore. Without looking, I can hear it stand up and walk slowly to stand behind me.

"Are you sure?"

"Of coursssse." I say and look up at my creation. I already accomplished what many thought was impossible years ago, I created a god. Why should doing it again be difficult, when I have such fine samples of him? That´s one thing it was good for, keeping a memento of my dear Sephiroth. And now, there he is. A clone, but just as magnificent, perfect, strong and fast as the original. The Mako is already draining from the tank, and He is opening his eyes, watching us, looking both confused and eager to get out. Eager to hold his lover again, no doubt. I can hear it, behind me, pulling out its sword.

It takes me away from the tank so that Sephiroth won´t see my end. As the sharp edge cuts my spine yet again and this time very well ends my life, I can only imagine what happens when it realizes that no one beats professor Hojo in his own game. Not when I have her by my side. Not when we created HIM together.

And this time...

.

* * *

**A.N:** The thought came into my head one day... yeah... umm... leave a review and lemme know what you thought of it! ^o^ It´s short but I really wanted to keep it that way... Thank you very much for reading!

Oh yeah, I´m gonna be continuing Blood of the Innocents, sooner or later... so if you´ve read it, check out part two as well, and if you haven´t, now´s your chance! =3 Now that´s a shameless plug if I ever wrote one...


End file.
